Día Cero
by Selitte
Summary: Los santos de Athena han sido condenados a perder su memoria. ¿Podrán reencontrarse? ¿Recuperarán su vida? Shun así lo desea, pero no sabe por dónde empezar...


**_Los personajes de Saint_** ** _Seiya_** ** _no me pertenecen, son propiedad de_** ** _Masami_** ** _Kurumada_**

 ** _La canción Día Cero es propiedad de La Ley_**

 ** _NA:_** Hola! Hoy 9 de septiembre celebramos a Shun, por lo que he escrito este one-shot en su honor. Está basado en la canción _Día Cero_ de La Ley, así es que creo que cuenta como songfic, aunque su lectura no necesita que conozcan de la canción. He citado la letra en el texto, todo con fines recreativos y explicativos. La historia sigue el hilo argumental del final de la película _Obertura del cielo_ , donde los santos de Athena son condenados por los dioses a perder su memoria. Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten su lectura :)

* * *

 _ **Día Cero**_

Los primeros rayos del sol comienzan a asomarse en el horizonte, cuando el joven que ocupa la habitación en el segundo piso de aquella mansión ya está despierto sobre su cama. Otro día más para él de amanecer en ese cuarto, que por más que le insisten que es suyo, no puede sentirlo así. ¿Cuántos días van desde que despertó de su estado de inconsciencia? ¿Una, dos semanas? En realidad, ya perdió la cuenta y piensa que tampoco vale la pena saberlo. Su vida, todos sus recuerdos le fueron arrebatados y su mente permanece en blanco. ¿Qué sucedió? No tiene idea.

Son cinco los jóvenes que habitan en esa fría y enorme mansión, mirándose como extraños, sin tener la certeza de que se conocen, tal como les dicen. ¿Sus nombres? ¿Sus familias? ¿Quiénes son o qué hicieron? No hay respuestas en sus recuerdos, ningún indicio de por qué están así.

La mullida cama lo abraza, intentando que permanezca en ella, sin embargo, algo impulsa a su cuerpo a levantarse pronto. Necesita salir, respirar, disfrutar el aire matutino, por lo que se incorpora dispuesto a aprovechar el día, a crear nuevos recuerdos, a buscarse a sí mismo y, si es necesario, a reinventarse desde cero.

Con lentitud recorre el camino hasta el armario y observa con detenimiento la ordenada ropa que ahí se encuentra. Una mirada seria y el ceño fruncido demuestran que nada le atrae, le parece la vestimenta de un extraño, de alguien que no es él. Solo necesita un buzo para salir a correr como su cuerpo le exige y al fin logra dar con uno, más o menos acorde a sus intereses.

Decidido a salir pronto de ahí, se dirige al baño, pero se detiene al ver su imagen reflejada en el espejo. Su mirada de nuevo es seria, incluso expresa disgusto, pues aún no se acostumbra a su propio aspecto. ¿Les ocurrirá a todos lo mismo?, reflexiona. Se mira a los ojos en un intento de profundizar en su propia alma sin ningún resultado, pues se siente vacío, como si le hubiesen arrebatado hasta su espíritu. Agotado de esa rutina diaria, pasa sus manos por su cabello con fastidio, pues, como siempre, está enredado y es tan largo que le incomoda. ¿En verdad usaba el pelo así? ¿No le molestaba?

Al fin, termina de vestirse y toma su personal estéreo que lo acompaña en sus carreras mañaneras, para luego dirigirse hasta la puerta que lo une al resto de los ocupantes de esa gran casa insípida, girando el picaporte para empezar el día de una vez. Para él es toda una molestia salir de su habitación, pues preferiría no encontrarse con nadie, no le agrada que quieran poner recuerdos en su mente que no pueda comprobar por sí mismo que existieron.

La mansión Kido ha sido el albergue de los cinco por esas semanas desde que despertaron de algún tipo de accidente, según les contaron. El mayordomo y los sirvientes les dicen que son hermanos, herederos de ese lugar, por eso, todos los tratan con formalismos y excesivo respeto, llamándolos por aquel apellido ajeno a sus vidas, algo sumamente molesto desde su punto de vista. Por suerte, siempre es el primero en levantarse, por lo que no hay nadie más deambulando por esos interminables pasillos. Con agilidad, pasa primero por la cocina para beber agua y toma de la nevera una botella para el recorrido. Justo cuando se siente listo para salir sin ser descubierto, una voz le llama.

—Joven Shun —dice una de las tantas sirvientas—. Si desea, puedo prepararle el desayuno.

—No es necesario. Voy de salida —responde sin siquiera mirarla, pues prefiere evitar contacto con cualquiera—. Gracias de todas formas.

Se escabulle con rapidez hacia la enorme puerta de salida y, poniéndose los audífonos, enciende el personal estéreo para comenzar su recorrido por las calles de las afueras de Tokyo, mucho menos concurridas que las de la ciudad.

Su cuerpo disfruta de la sensación que le proporciona la brisa de la mañana, mientras el sol termina de salir majestuoso a su espalda. La música lo distrae de pensar en cosas innecesarias, permitiéndole correr con ligereza, observando el entorno que lleva transitando por varios días. El mismo perro le ladra desde aquella casa donde siempre sale el abuelo a hacerlo callar, mientras eleva su mano para saludarlo y él le responde con un gesto de su cabeza y una amable sonrisa. Girando la esquina, sale por la puerta aquella joven escolar que lleva varios días intentando llamar su atención cruzándose en su camino, lo que provoca una mezcla de risa con ansiedad en él, por lo que la evade con gran agilidad, dejándola atrás. Al cruzar la calle un poco mas allá, ve todas las mañanas a dos niños que van de la mano hacia su escuela, los que le causan sentimientos encontrados. ¿Cómo pueden ir solos? ¿Qué se sentirá tener un hermano que te cuide? ¿Su infancia sería como la de esos niños? Las dudas atormentan su pecho cada vez que los ve, y sus pies se mueven solos, corriendo un rato tras ellos, acompañándolos, como si de esa forma recuperara algún recuerdo suyo que jamás podrá comprobar.

Después de una hora de trote, regresa exhausto a la mansión, dirigiéndose de inmediato a su cuarto para bañarse. Escucha las risas de los demás desde la cocina, quienes parece que llevan mejor aquella amnesia que él. O quizás es solo lo que quieren aparentar.

Más relajado gracias a la agradable agua tibia de la ducha, se enfrenta de nuevo al dilema de la ropa, hasta que al fin puede salir de su cuarto para comer luego de encontrar algo más o menos de su gusto. Se siente hambriento después de su corrida, pero imagina que ya no queda nada para desayunar por la hora en que llegó. Decide entonces que irá a una cafetería que siempre observa en su recorrido matutino. Pasa por la cocina para al menos saludar, pues no quiere parecer mal educado, su aprensión solo se debe a la imposición de recuerdos que quieren generar en él y mientras no se sienta preparado para avanzar, prefiere evitar todo contacto con quienes estén involucrados con ello. Sus risas le parecen contagiosas, aunque no sabe de qué estan hablando.

—¡Ey, Shun! —lo llama el castaño, al ver que se queda en la entrada sin querer avanzar.

—Hola, Seiya —responde el aludido, alzando su mano en señal de saludo, caminando hacia ellos.

—¿Saliste a correr de nuevo? —pregunta el joven serio de cabello negro, mientras bebe su té verde.

—Claro. Es una de las cosas que mi cuerpo me exige. Quizás era alguna costumbre de antes de… —explica con cierta nostalgia en su voz.

—Ya verás que pronto recuperaremos nuestra memoria —lo consuela el rubio, que se levanta para cederle el puesto junto a Ikki—. Vamos, siéntate a comer.

—No, gracias, no se preocupen. Voy a comer afuera —dice, sonriendo de forma forzada.

—Todavía queda suficiente para que te sirvas, Shun —indica el que le dicen que es su hermano tanto de madre como de padre.

—Prefiero salir. Es un día muy lindo para quedarme encerrado —se excusa, caminando hacia la puerta.

—¿De qué huyes? —pregunta el de cabello azul.

—¿Disculpa? —dice un tanto disgustado por su consulta, mientras lo mira con suspicacia.

—Creo que no es necesario que te hagas el esquivo —explica.

—Ikki, si tú crees esa historia de que eres mi hermano mayor y te sientes obligado a preocuparte por mí, te aseguro que no es necesario, yo puedo cuidarme solo —responde con seriedad, ante la sorprendida mirada de su hermano.

El ambiente en la cocina se vuelve tenso, de las semanas que llevan despiertos toda situación parece ser más difícil cada día. Ninguno sabe si intervenir o dejarlos solos, después de todo, se supone que los cinco son hermanos de padre, aunque no lo perece.

—Shun, todos nos sentimos igual de perdidos, deberías esforzarte por compartir con nosotros para ver si así podemos recordar algo —interviene el joven de pelo negro.

—Lo siento, Shiryu. No tengo nada en contra de ustedes, en verdad. Solo quiero buscar mi propio camino sin que me impongan una vida que no recuerdo —explica con decisión en su mirada.

—Yo te entiendo. A veces siento que este no es mi lugar —lo apoya el rubio con voz melancólica.

—Creo que todos nos sentimos igual, pero debemos confiar en Saori. Ella nos ha tratado muy bien, así como todos en la mansión —razona el castaño con resolución.

—Quizás eso te sea suficiente a ti, Seiya, sin embargo, yo quiero forjar mi propio destino —dice con convicción.

—Está bien. Puedes irte, solo espero que después no te arrepientas —sentencia su hermano.

—Sé que es lo mejor. Verás que pronto también querrás buscar respuestas que aquí no encontrarás —declara el menor, dándoles la espalda para salir, dejando helados y confundidos a todos los jóvenes presentes.

¿Existe la posibilidad de que Saori les oculte algo? En ese caso, ¿cuál sería la verdadera causa de su pérdida de memoria? ¿Son hermanos como todos en esa mansión les aseguran? ¿En verdad se conocen desde antes?

Aunque el deseo de Ikki es desparecer y abandonar aquella mansión, algo lo retiene ahí más allá de lo que le digan. Él está seguro de que Shun es su hermano y no quiere perder ese lazo que es el único que siente real, muy a pesar de que el menor lo evite en todas las ocasiones que él busca acercarse. Día tras día debe lidiar con sus evasivas, a las que se ha ido acostumbrando poco a poco. Le extraña que un joven de apariencia tan dulce sea tan terco y llevado a sus ideas como él.

Por otro lado, Hyoga lo entiende, pues él siente el mismo deseo de arrancar de ese lugar en busca de su origen olvidado. Sin embargo, percibe que algo muy superior lo une a esos jóvenes tan amnésicos como él. Por algo los cinco terminaron en ese lugar, piensa. Ha intentado descubrir algunas cosas por su cuenta, pero siempre que cree tener una pista sobre su origen, vuelve al comienzo como si solo diera vueltas en círculos sin encontrar la salida.

Shiryu reconoce que se siente vacío, como si le hubieran arrancado junto con la memoria, algo vital y muy importante, más aún no es capaz de recordar nada. Lleva varios días preguntándose cómo es posible que los cinco se vieran afectados de esa manera, pues desde su punto de vista, es casi como si les hubiesen arrebatado su vida de cuajo, como si hubieran nacido de nuevo, obligados a partir de cero.

En cambio, Seiya no le da mucha importancia porque confía ciegamente en Saori. Tiene la sensación de que alguien le falta para completar su felicidad, pero lo atribuye a sus recuerdos perdidos. Cualquier cosa que necesite, está seguro de que la chica se lo buscará, ya que le ha demostrado con creces su interés en ellos y se lo agradece permaneciendo a su lado en aquella enorme mansión.

Todos observan cómo Shun sale de la cocina, dejándolos con un inmenso vacío en sus almas, esperando con sinceridad que al menos uno de ellos busque su camino solo, lo que ninguno de los que ahí se quedaron se atreve a hacer.

El joven de largo cabello verde suelta un pesado suspiro cuando al fin se encuentra en la calle, libre de preguntas y recriminaciones. En realidad, él no está enojado con sus supuestos hermanos, menos con Ikki, por quién en verdad siente un lazo especial. Su única intención es dejarles claro que no se quedará de brazos cruzados, encerrado en la mansión esperando que otros inserten imágenes en su mente como quién copia de un casete a otro en blanco.

Su estómago ruge, obligándolo a comenzar su camino hacia la cafetería en busca del esquivo desayuno. El sol ya ha avanzado majestuoso en el cielo azulado que es cruzado por suaves nubes blancas. Un ligero viento recorre la calle por donde camina, arrancando pequeñas hojas amarillas que caen junto a él. Alza su mano con la intención de tomar alguna y poder apreciar de cerca su llamativa forma de abanico. Justo cuando logra su objetivo y está pendiente de aquella hoja dorada, escucha una suave voz a su espalda.

—Es una hoja de Ginkgo biloba —dice una joven de largo cabello negro y ojos púrpura.

—Gracias. No lo sabía —responde junto con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—De nada —habla feliz la joven.

—¿Nos conocemos? Tengo la sensación de que ya nos hemos visto —pregunta debido a cierta inquietud en su pecho.

—Quizás, yo también siento lo mismo —sincera con cierta melancolía en su voz.

—Disculpa. Es que sufrí un accidente y perdí la memoria —explica para que ella entienda su confusión—. Lamentablemente, no tengo recuerdos de antes de eso.

—¿En serio? —dice sorprendida, más no le revela que ella también sufre de amnesia, pues considera que es demasiado insólito que dos personas que han pasado por algo tan traumático como eso se encuentren por mera casualidad en la calle. Percibe que hay algo más detrás de eso, entonces decide averiguarlo más tarde.

—Sí. El problema es que no deseo que nadie imponga recuerdos en mi mente, lo que hace más lento el proceso de recuperación—revela con sinceridad, sintiéndose extrañamente en confianza con ella.

—Creo que estás en todo tu derecho. Espero que puedas encontrarte a ti mismo —le anima esbozando una sonrisa.

—Estoy seguro de que lo haré —dice confiado.

—Quizás nos volvamos a ver en otra ocasión. Cuídate mucho —se despide con amabilidad.

—Eso espero. ¿Podrías decirme tu nombre antes de irte? —solicita un poco tímido.

—Pandora… ese es mi nombre —responde para luego girarse y seguir con su camino, mientras Shun la observa, intentando averiguar porque ella se le hace familiar, más no obtiene ninguna respuesta.

Con cierta desazón, al fin llega hasta aquella cafetería, dispuesto a tomar un desayuno americano, muy diferente al típico japonés que lleva comiendo todos los días; quizás un cambio pueda ayudarle a recuperar algún recuerdo. Se sienta en las mesas que están fuera del local, para disfrutar del hermoso día de verano, mientras ve como la mesera se acerca. Después de unos minutos de espera, finalmente tiene frente a si un café, un zumo de naranjas, panqueques con salsa de frambuesa y tostadas con huevo. Es demasiado para él, pero se propone disfrutarlo al máximo. Con lentitud va degustando los novedosos sabores, sintiendo cómo algunos despiertan sensaciones ocultas en su pecho. ¿El zumo? ¿Los panqueques? Algo de ahí, hace clic en su memoria, sintiéndose impotente por no lograr dar con la respuesta.

En ese momento, unas turistas se sientan a su costado hablando un idioma extranjero entre sí, el que debería ser indescifrable para él, más su mente trabaja a mil por hora hasta que consigue entender qué están diciendo, maravillándose de sí mismo. ¿Cómo puede entender otro idioma? No lo sabe, pero tiene claro que lo aprendió antes de su accidente, por lo que supone que conoció a alguien que lo hablaba o quizás hasta vivió en otro lugar fuera de Japón. Una luz de esperanza se anida en su pecho, ya que siente que al fin ha descubierto al menos algo de su pasado, aunque aún no tenga idea de cómo le servirá aquella ínfima información.

—¡Hola! —le saluda una de las jóvenes al ver que él las observa. Ha olvidado disimular un poco su interés en aquel idioma recién descubierto para su mente amnésica, por lo que las mira casi en forma directa, sonrojándose de inmediato al ser descubierto en su descarada indiscreción.

—¡Ho-hola! —responde tartamudeando debido al nerviosismo, mientras fuerza una sonrisa para parecer más amable y menos loco.

Las chicas se sorprenden de que conteste en su idioma de forma tan clara, lo que permite que comprendan por qué razón las observaba.

—¿Entiendes español? —pregunta una, mirándolo con curiosidad.

—Eso creo. No lo recordaba hasta ahora —dice, sin querer hablar otra vez de su amnesia, lo que le causa amargura cada vez que debe dar explicaciones.

—¡Qué bien! —exclama la otra chica, levantándose para sentarse a su lado—. ¿Podrías ayudarnos? Es que nos perdimos y aún no logramos encontrar esta dirección —explica mostrándole un papel. Shun lo observa y para su sorpresa, el nombre de la calle es una que está muy cerca de ahí y forma parte de su recorrido matutino.

—Claro. Conozco esta calle —responde feliz de poder ser útil a pesar de sus limitaciones.

—Comeremos algo rápido para que no nos esperes tanto tiempo —dice la otra, mientras llega su pedido.

Ambas devoran su desayuno, sin quitarle la vista de encima a Shun que aún disfruta su comida con lentitud. Se siente más liviano después de saber que conoce el español, un pequeño pero importante indicio de su pasado. Al terminar, los tres empiezan su recorrido hacia la calle en cuestión. Las chicas hablan rápido, lo que dificulta que él entienda a plenitud lo que dicen, pero aun así se siente feliz.

—¿Has escuchado música latina? —pregunta una.

—No, creo que nunca —responde curioso.

—¿En serio? Escucha esto para ver si te gusta —invita la chica ofreciéndole sus audífonos, los que coloca sobre sus oídos, a la vez que ella oprime el botón de reproducir y la música comienza a sonar, en una mezcla de sonidos electrónicos.

 _Veo lo que creo ver y no veo más,_

 _de lo que pueda contar no recuerdo nada._

 _No hay necesidad de hablarlo más._

Shun escucha la letra de aquella canción, sintiéndose profundamente identificado, lo que hace que detenga sus pasos intrigado. Su cara demuestra la sorpresa que provoca en él aquella melodía desconocida hasta ese momento.

 _Creo creer, temo temer que esto es verdad._

 _La vida se nubló en su totalidad._

 _Estoy perdido,_

 _y no sé mirar lo que dejé allá atrás._

Retira los audífonos, devolviéndoselos a la joven, sin desear escuchar más, aunque siente curiosidad. Ella se los recibe, confundida por su actitud.

—Nunca había escuchado esta canción. ¿Cómo se llama?

—Día cero, de La Ley. Es mi grupo favorito.

—¿Día cero? —repite meditativo.

En ese mismo instante, levanta el rostro y puede ver que la calle que buscan está justo enfrente, por lo que alza su mano en su dirección.

—Llegamos —dice, señalando el camino.

—¿En serio? Estábamos muy cerca —responde una de las jóvenes.

—Ahora, debemos encontrar la casa que buscan.

Emprenden la caminata de nuevo, mientras Shun piensa cómo conseguir aquella canción para terminar de escucharla en un momento más propicio. Algo en su corazón le dice que es necesario que la termine de oír, quizás encuentre otra pista de su vida pasada, puesto que la melodía un tanto electrónica le suena extrañamente conocida. Las chicas observan su cambio de ánimo con curiosidad, sin embargo siguen tras sus pasos agradecidas de su ayuda voluntaria. Él mira todas las casas poniendo atención para encontrar la buscan, pues sabe que está muy cerca de ahí.

—¡Miren! Aquí es —dice, deteniéndose en frente.

—¡Oh! ¡Muchas, muchas gracias! —se expresan ambas, haciendo reverencias como han aprendido en su recorrido por Japón—. _Arigatou_.

—De nada —responde ante su efusiva gratitud, moviendo las manos delante suyo para que vean que en realidad no ha sido un gran sacrificio llevarlas hasta ahí.

—No sabes el tiempo que hemos perdido buscando esta dirección. En verdad, queremos agradecértelo de algún modo, has sido tan amable —insiste una de ellas.

—No se preocupen. Yo vivo cerca de aquí y conozco el lugar. No ha sido ninguna molestia ayudarlas.

—Ten —dice la chica, mientras saca el casete de su personal estéreo—. Creo que te gustó, así es que te lo regalo.

—¡Oh! No, no es necesario. Es de tu grupo favorito —le recuerda entre risas, sorprendido de su actitud generosa.

—No te preocupes. Tengo otros y a mí no me costará comprarlo de nuevo. En cambio, veo difícil que lo encuentres aquí en Japón —explica, sosteniendo el objeto en sus manos delante de él.

Ante su persistencia, decide aceptar el obsequio que le ofrecen, reconociendo que será imposible hallar música latina ahí en Tokyo. Recibe el casete y observa las letras grabadas en él, esperando encontrar alguna respuesta en esa melodía extranjera. Entonces, con amabilidad se despide de las jóvenes, aunque siente un extraño presentimiento de que alguien los observa.

Cuando está a punto de girar en la esquina, se vuelve para comprobar que ambas estén bien debido a su sospecha, despidiéndose a la distancia de las jóvenes que levantan sus manos en el aire en demostración de agradecimiento. Avanza hasta perderlas de vista, aún con aquella molesta intuición, hasta que escucha un grito proveniente del lugar de donde las dejó. Corre lo más rápido que puede y alcanza a distinguir a un hombre arrancando en dirección contraria con un bolso de las chicas. Sin pensarlo mucho, se desplaza a una velocidad increíble, alcanzándolo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sorprendiendo a todos, incluso a él mismo, que nunca pensó correr tan rápido. Toma de un brazo al ladrón, dirigiéndole una mirada amenazante, mientras una de las turistas llama a la puerta de la casa donde las esperaban para solicitar ayuda.

El hombre forcejea con Shun, esperando que un niño como él se dé por vencido en su intento de parecer héroe, sin embargo, no tiene idea que ese adolescente no es alguien cualquiera y que, aunque ha perdido sus recuerdos, su cuerpo mantiene intacto su entrenamiento. En un movimiento imperceptible para el ladrón, el delgado joven lo voltea y empuja contra el suelo, quedando maniatado, mientras espera que llegue la ayuda.

—¡Suéltame! —grita enfurecido.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo dejarte ir. Debes responder por tus actos.

—¡Sólo eres un niño! ¿Cómo es posible…

—¡Eres increíble! —dice una de las chicas con asombro, mientras se acerca—. Ni siquiera vi cuándo pasaste por nuestro lado. La policía ya viene. Muchas gracias de nuevo.

—¿En serio? —pregunta incrédulo, pues ni él mismo se dio cuenta de cómo llegó tan rápido, pues su cuerpo se movió solo—. No hay problema. ¿Tardarán mucho en llegar? —consulta, sosteniendo al hombre que comienza a moverse con más fuerza al ver que pronto será apresado.

—No creo —responde.

Justo en ese instante escuchan la sirena del vehículo policial, que se lleva al ladrón después de tomar las declaraciones de ambas turistas y de Shun, a quien miran un tanto incrédulos de su acción tan eficiente.

Cuando todo está en orden y las chicas tienen todas sus cosas en su poder, el joven de verdes cabellos se despide para al fin regresar a la mansión, luego de una mañana muy movida.

Al ingresar, su cuarto está iluminado por el sol del mediodía, lo que encandila sus ojos esmeralda por un segundo. Se dirige hacia su escritorio donde encuentra el personal estéreo, colocando el casete que le han regalado para seguir escuchando aquella canción tan intrigante para él. Sale al balcón para aprovechar la calidez de los rayos otoñales, observando aquel enorme jardín fina y prolijamente cuidado por la servidumbre de la mansión. Tanta ostentación, exagerado lujo, demasiada suntuosidad, piensa para sus adentros al fijar su vista en la variedad de flores, arbustos, árboles frutales, caminos decorados, fuentes y esculturas.

—Tanto para tan pocos y tan poco para tantos —susurra su reflexión sabiendo que nadie escuchará sus palabras—. Sigo pensando que este no es mi lugar… y si lo fue, debe haber sido por un momento muy breve. Mi corazón me dice que mi vida fue mucho más difícil que la que me quieren hacer creer.

De pronto, ve que Seiya pasa corriendo detrás de una pelota, seguido por Hyoga, que lo persigue como si fuera un niño pequeño, mientras Shiryu camina más lento con un libro en sus manos. Una punzada en su pecho le hace sentir aquella breve escena como un déjà vu de su vida pasada y una lágrima se resbala por su blanca piel. Asombrado, limpia su mejilla y mira su mano, sin entender el cómo o el porqué de esa tristeza, a la vez que mira como sus compañeros se pierden en el bosque. Un golpe en la puerta lo saca de sus pensamientos, obligándolo a girarse, esperando que diga quién es.

—Shun, sé que volviste. ¿Podríamos hablar? —escucha la voz de Ikki.

—Pasa —responde.

El mayor ingresa y puede ver que está de pie en el balcón con sus audífonos colgando en el cuello, esperándolo apoyado en el barandal. Su mirada ya no es tan fría como la de la mañana, al contrario, parece que refleja una mezcla de angustia y ansiedad. Camina lento y pesado hacia él, rogando que el menor no se arranque en evasivas como lo ha hecho todos los días anteriores. Al llegar a su lado, posa sus manos sobre la baranda disfrutando del cálido sol, pensando bien cómo iniciar esa conversación.

—¿Sabes Shun? He permanecido en esta mansión solo porque tengo la certeza de que tú eres mi hermano —revela mirando hacia el horizonte—. Entiendo tu postura de que no quieras que nadie ponga recuerdos en tu mente, pero necesito saber si tú también sientes que somos hermanos de padre y madre —inquiere, girando un poco su rostro para verlo.

El menor permanece con la cabeza gacha, observando el suelo, a la vez que sus manos aprietan el barandal, tal como la angustia oprime su pecho. Al parecer, ese día será muy largo y lleno de emociones todavía indescifrables para él. Quiere decir algo, más su voz no sale de su garganta. Su mente intenta generar una respuesta adecuada, pero su corazón la reprime por temor a perder el único lazo que también cree real.

—Yo… yo también siento lo mismo, Ikki —contesta al fin—. Sin embargo, no quiero que eso te obligue a sentirte atado a mí. Si deseas hacer algo, hazlo sin dudar —argumenta mirándolo a los ojos con decisión.

—Gracias, Shun, pero en este momento lo único que deseo es recuperar nuestra hermandad —responde. Ambos se quedan en silencio respetando las emociones que a cada uno le genera aquella aceptación de reconocerse como hermanos. No hay respaldo ni imágenes en sus vacías mentes, pero el lazo que los une es más fuerte que un recuerdo—. ¿Qué escuchas? —pregunta, para acercarse más a él.

—Música latina —dice, levantando la mano en la que sostiene el personal estéreo.

—¿Latina? ¿En español?

—Eso es obvio —responde entre risas.

—Es que es extraño que conozcas ese idioma —dice Ikki, defendiéndose de su burla.

—Acabo de descubrir que sé español, ¿no te parece genial?

—Increíble.

—¿Quieres escuchar? Quizás no entiendas nada, quizás sí —le invita, ofreciéndole uno de los audífonos.

Con cierto temblor en sus manos, Shun oprime el botón de reproducir y vuelve a escuchar aquellos sonidos electrónicos, en una mezcla de guitarras, bajos y batería. Su estómago se encoje al oír de nuevo esas frases que lo identifican, centrándose en descifrar las que vienen a continuación, cuando comienza a sonar el coro.

 _En ese camino largo,_

 _que un día me vio caminar,_

 _nació esta ciega herida,_

 _que borró hoy día mi ayer._

Siente su corazón acelerarse, pues algo hay en esa música más allá de esas palabras que lo describen de forma tan perfecta.

 _Personas extrañas hablan de quien fui,_

 _pretenden darme valor sin que sepa nada._

 _No hay necesidad ni siquiera de llorar por estar así._

 _Mi amnesia me dice absolutamente nada más_

 _que esta sensación de ansiedad._

Ikki escucha sin entender nada de nada, aunque el sonido no le es molesto ni indiferente, así que continúa prestando atención, mientras observa que a su hermano sí le afecta lo que está oyendo, pues sus ojos se ven perdidos en algún punto del aire y es capaz de percibir una especie de energía que proviene de él, alterada y confusa. Prefiere no interrumpirlo, ya que lleva muchos días intentando un acercamiento con él y, ahora que ha logrado que se sincere, solo desea acompañarlo en su diario vivir, apoyándolo en cualquier cosa que él decida que es importante.

 _En ese camino largo que un día me vio caminar,_

 _quemé una biografía_

 _y soplé cenizas del ayer._

 _No intenten enseñarme_

 _quién me quiso y a quién debo amar._

 _Comienza el día cero_

 _y mañana su continuidad._

La música sigue sonando, sin embargo, Shun se saca el audífono y comienza a caminar hacia su cuarto sin avisar a Ikki, quien siente el tirón en su oreja cuando el aparato se desprende atraído por el personal estéreo que su hermano lleva en su mano, quien parece estar en un trance debido a lo que ha oído y por tal razón no le ha dicho nada. No sabe si hablarle o simplemente dejarlo solo, pues no quiere romper el momento de cercanía que le está permitiendo. No puede ver su rostro que permanece cubierto tras los mechones de su largo cabello, ya que se ha quedado mirando el suelo, detenido en medio de su habitación. ¿Qué pasa por su mente? ¿Por qué se ve tan afectado? ¿Será producto de la canción o de la conversación que han tenido?, se interroga el mayor para sus adentros.

De pronto, parece como si su hermano hubiese vuelto en sí, pues levanta la cabeza y al fin voltea a verlo. Ikki no sabe, pero Shun siente una emoción refrescante recorrer su cuerpo, como si una corriente eléctrica le diera vida a cada fibra de sus músculos, reviviendo sensaciones dormidas por mucho tiempo. No son los recuerdos de su mente, sino que es lo que ha quedado grabado en su piel lo que provoca aquella conmoción. Algo tan profundo que no pudo ser anulado por aquel supuesto accidente, algo que le comprueba que, aunque ya no pueda recuperar su vida pasada, tiene la oportunidad de empezar de cero con aquella fuerza que siente que brota desde su interior, llenándolo de calma y seguridad.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a jugar a la pelota con los demás? —pregunta de pronto, sorprendiendo a su hermano.

—¿En serio quieres ir?

—Sí. Me haría bien un poco de ejercicio antes de almorzar, creo que mi desayuno fue muy abundante —responde con una extraña alegría.

Entonces, los dos se encaminan hacia el jardín para disfrutar por primera vez desde que despertaron de su compañía mutua, aceptándose como hermanos, a pesar de que aún no recuperan sus recuerdos de infancia.

Al pasar los días, Shun sigue escuchando aquella canción y meditando en sus palabras. Desea aceptar su amnesia y dar comienzo a su día cero, asumiendo que jamás recobrará su memoria. Es muy difícil aún para él aceptar el hecho de que jamás tendrá imágenes de su infancia ni de lo que hacía o lo que le gustaba. Pero, ha admitido que no es posible comprobar nada de lo que le cuentan, porque de forma muy extraña, en esa hermosa y majestuosa mansión no existe ningún recuerdo físico de ellos, aparte de la escasa ropa que permanecía en sus habitaciones. Ha buscado en todos los rincones de su supuesto cuarto y no ha hallado rastros de que siquiera viviera ahí, a no ser que él no tuviera gustos ni inclinaciones que lo identificaran, lo que le parece imposible. ¿Qué clase de vida llevaría?, se pregunta.

Mira hacia el escritorio y observa la fecha que Saori ha marcado con rojo en el calendario, 9 de septiembre. "Es hoy", piensa. Resuelto a dar comienzo a su nueva vida ese día que cumple sus quince años, se arregla, dispuesto a salir antes de que alguien lo sorprenda. Es muy temprano aún, por lo que espera no encontrar a nadie en su camino.

Sintiéndose a salvo al salir al jardín, se dispone a dirigirse hacia el enorme portón de la reja que cerca la mansión. Se pone sus audífonos y una hermosa sonrisa ilumina su rostro, pues sabe que desde ese momento al fin será libre.

—¡Shun! —escucha una voz dulce que lo llama.

—Sa-saori —tartamudea, ya que no esperaba encontrársela afuera.

—¿A dónde vas? ¿Olvidaste qué día es hoy? —le pregunta con suavidad, acercándose.

—Eh… es que tengo unas cosas que hacer primero. Prometo volver temprano —responde un tanto nervioso.

—No vayas a huir, por favor —le suplica, mirándolo a los ojos.

Él se queda en blanco un momento, sin saber cómo responder a sus palabras, pues entiende la aprensión que ella manifiesta, cimentada en su comportamiento esquivo. Reconoce que ha demostrado verdadero interés en que ellos se sientan cómodos y atendidos, sin embargo, algo le dice que ella tiene más información de la que les revela, a pesar de que no pueda comprobarlo.

—No te preocupes, Saori. Volveré pronto —reafirma sonriéndole.

—Que te vaya bien entonces —se despide la chica, consciente de que él es de aquellos que cumplen su palabra, a pesar de que no lo recuerde.

Sus pasos lo llevan directo a las concurridas calles del centro de Tokyo, en busca de su primer objetivo. Camina distraído, observando las decenas de tiendas que ofrecen infinidad de productos, hasta que al fin encuentra lo que necesita. Ingresa un poco tímido, ya que teme equivocarse y que el resultado sea peor de lo que espera, pero, como está decidido, toma asiento a la espera de su turno, que no tarda en llegar.

—¿Qué desea hacerse? —pregunta con solemnidad una joven.

—Quiero cortarme el pelo —responde resuelto.

—Entonces, pase por aquí —le indica el camino con una seña de su mano, mientras reclina su cabeza, esperando que él pase primero.

Puede ver a muchas personas haciéndose distintos tratamientos en sus cabellos, desde niños, hasta señoras mayores, así como jóvenes. Con temor se acomoda en el asiento que le señala la peluquera, mientras ella le coloca una capa alrededor de su cuello y analiza su largo pelo.

—Necesito hacerme un corte cómodo, por favor —explica un tanto dudoso.

—Tiene el cabello muy lindo, ¿está seguro de querer cortarlo? —pregunta.

—Sí. Es más por hacerme un cambio. Además, es molesto porque se enreda mucho —reafirma convencido de su decisión.

—Está bien. ¿Hasta dónde desea que lo corte?

—Sobre los hombros…

Así ve como poco a poco su imagen va cambiando con cada centímetro de pelo que cae al suelo, dando inicio a su nueva vida, mientras su corazón late tranquilo y satisfecho.

Al salir, camina feliz con su nuevo corte, sintiéndose más liviano, como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima. Va en busca de su segundo objetivo del día, comprar ropa nueva, pues la necesita para complementar su cambio. Visita varias tiendas donde adquiere lo necesario, unas cuantas poleras, camisas, jeans, buzos, chaquetas, chalecos, etcétera, todo cancelado con el dinero que Saori les ha proporcionado como mesada obligada por ser miembros de la familia Kido. Hasta ese día, casi no ha hecho uso de él, pero en ese momento de cambio lo necesita, al menos hasta que pueda solventarse por sí solo.

Mira la hora, pues su estómago le reclama el almuerzo y sabe que debe apresurarse para cumplir su palabra con Saori y sus hermanos. Sin embargo, al salir del Centro comercial, una fuerte ráfaga de viento cruza la vereda por donde camina, lo que hace que mire el cielo, viendo cómo este se ha tornado gris, amenazando con llover en cualquier instante. Siente frío en su cuello, lo que hace que extrañe su cabello largo, irónicamente. Acelera sus pasos, pues ya está atrasado para su compromiso familiar, cuando empiezan a caer unas cuantas gotas que pronto se intensifican, obligándolo a apresurar aún más la marcha para no quedar empapado.

Cuando al fin se encuentra cerca de la mansión, puede divisar a Ikki esperándolo en la vereda con un paraguas. Sonríe, pues comprueba que el interés de su hermano es genuino.

—Te tardaste —lo regaña el mayor.

—Buenos días, Ikki. ¿Cómo amaneciste? —saluda con cierto sarcasmo.

—Hola. Bien, y ¿tú? —le responde con el mismo grado de ironía—. Mira como vienes, Shun, todo mojado. Tu… tu cabello —indica sorprendido.

—Sí. Me lo corté, ya era hora —contesta a la defensiva, para que no reproche su decisión.

—Te queda bien. Si a ti te gusta, a mí también —señala. Entonces, ambos sonríen felices de haber logrado aquella complicidad de hermanos que se protegen, pero no se acosan ni se ordenan—. Es mejor que entremos o terminarás resfriándote.

Saori tiene claro que ninguno de aquellos jóvenes está en condiciones de celebrar en grande, mucho menos Shun, que es el más distante. Es por eso que ese día solo desea que él disfrute un almuerzo junto a sus hermanos, sin grandes parafernalias. Está todo preparado cuando escuchan que Ikki ingresa solo a la cocina, dejando a los chicos con las ganas de ver al festejado.

—Tuvo que subir a cambiarse, venía empapado —explica.

En su cuarto, el joven se siente extrañamente liviano y feliz, con deseos de llevar a cabo todo lo que se ha propuesto. Esos días que ha meditado lo han llevado a tomar una decisión que comunicará en aquel almuerzo, esperando que todos la acepten felices. Su cambio, que esa mañana se manifestó de forma física al cortar su cabello, es definitivo y real.

Con ansiedad al fin llega a la cocina, donde todos lo esperan expectantes y hambrientos debido a la hora.

—¡Felicidades! —exclaman a coro. Sin embargo, puede ver sus caras de asombro ante su nueva imagen.

—¿Shun? —pregunta Seiya.

—Sí… disculpen el retraso —dice, caminando hacia la mesa—. Muchas gracias.

—Tu cabello —insiste el castaño.

—Me gusta como se te ve —afirma el joven de largo cabello negro—. Quizás yo también deba hacerme un cambio…

—Gracias, Shiryu —responde.

—Es un poco extraño —acota el rubio—, pero, creo que es cosa de acostumbrarse.

—Es cierto.

—Te ves lindo —dice la única chica presente—. Me gusta tu cambio.

—Gracias, Saori —contesta con un leve sonrojo por el halago.

—Ven. Toma asiento que todos morimos de hambre —invita Ikki.

El almuerzo transcurre entre bromas, conversaciones, descubrimientos, incluso se atreven a abrir sus acongojados corazones.

Saori los observa con el pecho oprimido, pues su deseo de que tengan una vida normal al parecer les juega en contra a sus santos, que se sienten vacíos debido a la decisión que se vio obligada a tomar para protegerlos de la ira de los dioses. Siempre fueron sus servidores más leales, acompañándola en todas las batalla, dejándose a sí mismos de lado. Es por eso que desea que todos sean felices e intenta de compensar el vacío de sus recuerdos manteniéndolos unidos bajo su protección. Tiene prohibido hablar, los dioses así lo exigieron, por lo que no puede revelarles quiénes fueron o lo que hicieron.

—¿Crees que algún día recuperemos nuestra memoria, Saori? —pregunta el castaño de repente.

—Quizás. Solo si el futuro lo requiere —responde sin meditar en lo que está diciendo. Todos se quedan mudos ante sus palabras, intentando entender qué quiere decir.

—¿El futuro? —repite meditativo, Shun.

—No entiendo lo que quieres decir, Saori —insiste el que algún día fue su santo de Pegaso.

—Quiere decir que en algún momento del futuro puede ocurrir algo que nos haga recobrar nuestros recuerdos —explica con su característica sabiduría el ex santo de Dragón, lo que permite que la joven respire tranquila.

—Tengo algo que decirles —habla Shun con firmeza para que todos le presten atención—. He estado meditando mucho en qué quiero hacer con mi vida desde ahora en adelante y he tomado una decisión. Me iré de la mansión para hacer un viaje para encontrarme a mí mismo, para averiguar quién soy y qué deseo hacer —revela. Sus ojos esmeralda revelan convicción, lo que respalda que no es una decisión tomada a la ligera, sino que es algo que ha pensado por varios días.

—¿Nos vas a abandonar? —inquiere dolido el rubio.

—No, Hyoga. Solo haré un viaje. No sé cuánto me tome, pero prometo enviar noticias y no perder la comunicación con ustedes.

—Estaba esperando que esto ocurriera algún día —dice su hermano.

—¿Te gustaría acompañarme, Ikki? —pregunta Shun con emoción.

—¿En serio? ¿No sería un estorbo en la búsqueda de tu identidad? —pregunta asombrado debido a su ofrecimiento.

—No. Al contrario. Es vital que mi hermano esté a mi lado en mi viaje —reafirma decidido.

Todos se quedan mudos, procesando la información que les ha revelado. Su deseo es contagioso y todos empiezan a barajar en sus mentes la opción de reencontrarse y redescubrirse.

—¿Cuándo partes? —inquiere Saori, teniendo claro que ella no es nadie para detener su deseo de volar.

—Mañana mismo, porque hoy es mi día cero…

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

 _ **NA:**_ Muchas gracias por leer... estuve planeando esta historia con mucho entusiasmo desde que volví a escuchar esta canción que tanto me gustaba hace años.

Quiero dar las gracias a mi querida amiga Mel-Ghotic de Cáncer por su apoyo y respaldo para que escribiera este fic, ya que al comienzo dudé un poco de hacerlo, pero ella me motivó a continuar mi idea :D

Espero que la lectura haya sido de su agrado y que la hayan disfrutado! Si es su deseo, déjenme sus impresiones u opiniones para saberlo :D

Antes de despedirme, quiero mandar un sincero saludo a todos los fanfickers y lectores mexicanos que se han visto afectados por desastres naturales. Mucha fuerza para ustedes desde Chile :)

Saludos, Selitte :D

PD: Como siempre, si desean ver mis dibujos pueden visitar mi perfil en Deviantart con este mismo seudónimo, hice un dibujo de Shun con el cabello corto :D


End file.
